


На тёмной стороне...

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [33]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work, Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Dark Character, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Тёмная сторона есть у каждого. Но сможет ли каждый победить свою?





	На тёмной стороне...

НА ТЕМНОЙ СТОРОНЕ

1.  
После утреннего разговора сестренки договорились встретиться в гостиной. Но Янка не появилась. А ведь всего-то отходила на минуточку. Эльза подождала еще немножко и направилась в гостиную, где они всегда сидели. Сестренки на тот момент были в королевской резиденции.  
Янки не было. Только какая-то тень в углу. Та проявилась и приняла знакомые черты. Но… что-то злое было в этой принцессе.  
– Не ожидала, сестрица? – чуть шипяще произнесла Тень.  
– Ты не Яна! Как ты сюда…  
– Я – это она… Я – все то темное, что было в ее душе! – шипела Тень, двигаясь туда-сюда по зале, и в упор глядела на Эльзу. – А сама она не скоро вернется, но только тогда, когда закончит войну!  
На пороге появились Ингрид и Маргит, привлеченные шумом и голосами.  
Эльза их не заметила. Просто замерла в ужасе. Потом только проговорила:  
– Какую… войну? Куда ты ее отправила, как ты здесь существуешь вообще?  
– Ты там была с моей… светлой частью, – ухмыльнулась Тень, – но теперь она в том времени, когда маленькой стране грозит страшная опасность! – и тихо засмеялась. – И только от нее зависит, вернется она целой или в зажаренном виде! А я существую за счет части ее Силы… мы договорились…  
– Ты не могла с ней договориться!  
– Даже в моем мирке не могла, гадина! – кинулась вперед Маргит.  
– Верно! – продолжала ухмыляться Тень, сложив руки на груди. – Я договорилась с ней в той волшебной стране. И пока она не избавится от… менвитов… она сюда не вернется. А эти существа опасны! Я оставила вашу Яну там, сама вернулась, чтобы понаблюдать.  
Тень нагло врала. И все это великолепно понимали.  
– Яночка не могла меня бросить! – простонала Эльза. – Зачем ей делать что-то хорошее для такой, как ты?  
– Мне пришлось ее заставить! – жестко ответила Темная принцесса сквозь зубы. – Она пыталась отменить свое бессмертие, чтобы не подчиняться мне и самоубиться. Пришлось действовать быстро. Какие же в-вы чувствительные…  
– А ты гнида, гнусь, мерзавка! – Маргит достала из воздуха меч и стала полосовать Тень. – Исчезни! Даже если со мной, ведь это я тебя породила!  
Тень только перелетела в другой угол залы и мерзко засмеялась.  
– А ведь вы с ней так любите друг друга, ваше высочество! – подмигнула вдруг тень Эльзе, – честное слово, завидую даже!  
«Интересно, а сама Янка знает о такой вот своей темной стороне? – размышляла Маргит. – Или именно это так подавляло ее?»  
– Завидуй молча, ничтожество паразитарное! – Эльза попыталась ее заморозить. А маме передала:  
«Не знала… Она не могла понять, откуда печаль и злоба, думала, что устала, что выгорает…»  
«Значит, вот что за этим стоит, дочка, – мысленно вздохнула королева-мать. – А это надо выгнать».  
– Вы были бы красивой парой! – продолжала издеваться Тень, вися уже где-то под потолком. – Она всегда, всегда этого хотела! – орала дальше Тень. – Потому и отрицала так яростно! Это же всегда так!  
– Не ври! – рявкнула Маргит.  
– Я не вру, я знаю, я жила в ее голове! Потому она так и накидывалась на всех, про кого ей казалось, что они думают, думают, думают о неродственных чувствах и отношениях! Ох, что она сама с тобой делала в мыслях, Эльзочка, и думала, что все написано у нее на лице!  
– Не слушай, милая, – тихонько утешила принцессу Маргит, а Тени рявкнула снова: – Я тебя распылю! Не могла она такого думать!  
– Но в ее голове этого было отсюда и до эренделльской границы! И больше всего она страдала от того, что это никогда не сбудется!  
– Сколько впитал в тебя тот мир! Лучше замолчи! – сверкала глазами королева-мать, обнимая Эльзу.  
– Хочет, хочет, хочет! И я из-за нее!  
– Неужели это правда? – еле слышно спросила Эльза.  
– Касаемо Яночки – нет, а вот эта гадость вполне и правда может… Сдохни, извращенка!  
– Ты же оставила меня без защиты там, в том мире! – тут уже Тень гремела в адрес Маргит, вися под потолком.  
Молнии на пальцах Маргит погасли, старая колдунья опустила голову.  
– Да, оставила. Вас обеих. Ты – порождение моей ошибки. Может… убить тебя и было бы милосердием, но я дам тебе шанс и просто запихаю туда, где ты никому не навредишь!  
– Ну что ж, ваше величество, дерзайте, – ответила Тень. – Только попомните мои слова насчет вашей Янки!  
Ее уже никто не слушал. По щелчку пальцев Маргит Тень уменьшилась во много раз и оказалась заперта в каком-то прозрачном шаре.

2.  
Янка пришла в себя на какой-то полянке, под деревом. И мучительно пыталась вспомнить, что произошло. Кто-то закинул принцессу в красивый мирок, забрал часть силы и пропал, прошипев что-то злобное. Вот только этого не хватало, а как же сестренка?..  
Все попытки связаться с близкими потерпели фиаско. Янка попробовала поколдовать. Получилось. Стало быть, магия никуда не делась.  
– Если эта… что-то сделает моим близким, урою! – решила колдунья. – Но сперва надо отсюда как-то выбраться.  
Размышляя подобным образом, она не увидела вдалеке посторонних. Слышала только голоса. И чужую речь. Совсем чужую, инопланетную. И еле успела увернуться от луча, спрятавшись за деревом.  
– Во придурки! – проворчала, продолжая наблюдать издалека.  
Люди, как люди с виду, но одеты странно, чуть ли не в скафандры. Второй выстрел ударил совсем рядом с Янкой. Та отпрыгнула и перекатилась. Было не до того, чтобы их опознать. Пока что надо было где-то укрыться, чтобы оценить обстановку. И этим укрытием стала пещерка неподалеку. Оттуда Янка и наблюдала.

Первое, что она узрела, блестевшую в лучах солнца (был уже день) махину… звездолета. Жаль, фотоаппарата не было. Хотя, при Янкиных способностях намагичить было плевым делом.  
– Вот, значит, что тут, – уголком рта усмехнулась колдунья, всматриваясь в силуэты, мельтешащие туда и обратно. Сделав максимальное увеличение, она нащелкала десяток снимков. Только кому показывать?.. Ничего, она вернется и покажет близким. А пока что надо обзавестись еще и оружием. Желательно таким же… Магия и в этот раз не подвела. Главное, чтобы в этих краях никого не было из местных – мало ли, поднимут шум, привлекут внимание этих… гуманоидов, чтоб их ежом об дикобраза! Она сама разберется.  
Главное, не привлекать к себе внимания. Пока не привлекать. Вылезая из пещеры, наша героиня на что-то наткнулась, подняла голову и плюнула:  
– Тьфу! Какая сволочь тут крокодилов развесила? – и вышла наружу.  
Но куда уйдешь, не зная местности? А пришельцы разворачивали лагерь там, вдали. И ходили по двое и осматривались. Не обездвиживать же их!

А где-то за всем этим наблюдали, уставившись в зеркало. И видели, как хрупкая фигурка, жахнув чем-то магическим, отскочила и буквально пропала с глаз.  
– Яночка!  
– Вот видишь, ничего с ней не случилось! – успокоила всех Маргит. – Я верю, что и дальше не случится!  
– А помочь?  
– В этой ситуации она справится! Да и не только она, – улыбнулась королева-мать.  
– Кто ж ей там поможет?..  
– Не догадываешься? Они, правда, еще не знакомы. Но не в этом дело.  
– Кажется, начинаю понимать. Она их помнит, а вот они ее еще не знают.  
– Покажет себя, узнают. Только это будет еще одна ветка времени, – кивнула Маргит. – И там у нее чистый, незамутненный взгляд. Если я не ошибаюсь…  
– Увидим… Но мама, я так хочу помочь моей родной!  
– Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, но потерпи, милая! Избавившись от своей темной части, Янка все же сможет постоять не только за себя!  
– Хорошо, – и вцепилась в руку матери, вся дрожа.  
– Тетушка, – сказала до сих пор наблюдавшая за происходящим Ингрид, – все будет хорошо!  
– А может, ты и лучше всех нас знаешь, малышка.  
– Я просто верю в тетю Инге! – улыбнулась девушка. И так стала похожа на свою мать. Почти один в один!

Не только в королевском дворце наблюдали, но и в городе. Еще даже не понимая, кто же к ним вторгся. И, разумеется, тоже приняли незнакомую им фигурку за соотечественника этих вторженцев. Но в процессе дальнейшего наблюдения изменили свое мнение: этот таинственный незнакомец вел себя совершенно не так, как эти пришельцы, убивавшие всех и все на своем пути. Он, а вернее, она, боролась в одиночку. Новая гостья из-за гор? И, похоже… волшебница?  
– Может, как-то пригласить ее сюда? – заикнулся кто-то.  
– Попробуем послать птицу, – решил Правитель.  
– Отличная мысль! – и все взоры устремились на взъерошенную ворону.  
– Почту за честь! – каркнула та.  
И скрылась, взмахивая крыльями.

Принцесса все еще наблюдала за лагерем, скрываясь от случайного взора со стороны чужаков с лучевыми пистолетами. Похоже, они решили обосноваться здесь надолго. Лучше бы этого не допускать, а то перебьют тут всех. Страшно, если это их цель…  
Внезапно она вздрогнула от шума и резко обернулась:  
– Ты кто?  
– Кагги-Карр! А вы кто?  
– Называйте меня Инге, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – И этим… – она кивнула в сторону лагеря, – лучше на глаза не попадаться…  
– Поняла. Я от правительства…  
– И что же вы хотите?  
– Узнать, что тут происходит. И не нужна ли помощь.  
– Я-то попробую справиться, – улыбнулась Янка. – А вот вам, чую, помощь понадобится. Особенно информация. Вы ж не знаете, кто эти существа?  
– Не знаю. А вы знаете?  
– Ну, того, что я увидела, вполне хватило, чтобы сделать выводы, – Янка не упускала из виду пришельцев. – Видите ту громаду? Это их корабль, звездолет. Похоже, эти существа с далекой планеты. А вот что им тут надо, это отдельный вопрос.  
Но тут Янка заткнулась как-то резко и уставилась на ворону. Получается, она сейчас разговаривала с… птицей?  
Ну да мало ли что бывает в других мирах!  
Ворона посмотрела на нее умными глазами-бусинками.  
– С неба, значит… Они ужасны.  
– А вы в этом сомневались? – хмыкнула принцесса. – Ну что ж, пойдемте. Чую, вы с поручением тут, верно?  
– Да, на разведке. В том числе и в отношении вас.  
– Уверяю, мне эти… тоже особо не нравятся. Так что я готова помочь вам в борьбе. И как волшебница, и как просто человек.  
– Это замечательно! Очень смело и благородно с вашей стороны!  
– Осторожно! – Янка вдруг как-то резко ухватила птицу за хвост и сама спряталась за дерево, в который ударила то ли молния, то ли луч. В ответ принцесса выстрелила в ту сторону и, схватив ворону в охапку, побежала зигзагами.  
Ворона не на шутку испугалась.  
– Нас чуть не поджарили. Летите вперед, я за вами!  
Была бы подробная карта, Янка бы просто переместилась, а так она поосторожничала. Вскоре они оказалась довольно далеко от гор, и можно было вздохнуть спокойно.  
– Я теперь и разведчиков посылать боюсь…  
– Не стоит, да. Я видела, как они расправились с птицами, попавшимися на их пути. Не надо рисковать. Если что, я отправлюсь. Меня так просто не убить – я бессмертна.  
– Бессмертна? Совсем? Так не бывает!  
– Ну, у вас не бывает. А там, откуда я, волшебники бессмертны, – отозвалась Яна-Инге. – Мы пришли? – и восторженно уставилась на красивый город, который только и видела в детской книге.  
– Да, пришли.  
После знакомства Янка повторила все, что рассказала гонцу.  
– Я помогу, – заверила она, оглядев присутствующих. – Но если вы считаете, что вам еще нужны помощники, то так даже лучше.  
С этим согласились все.

3.  
В Янкином мире наблюдавшие тоже в душе были согласны.  
– Такие разительные перемены, – тихо проговорила Маргит. – Ты заметила? Нет в ней больше того холода…  
– Это потому что он весь здесь, – прошептала Эльза. – Как и все, что Яночку мучило…  
– Вернее, мы выбросили это с Тенью, – кивнула Маргит. – Теперь она свободна, Эльзочка.  
– Это же прекрасно!  
– Когда она вернется, я уверена, она не покинет тебя, – мама приобняла принцессу.  
– Да, я знаю, спасибо, мамочка…  
– Она тебя любит. Она нас всех любит! И еще она теперь готова помочь даже тем, кого едва знает, потому что чувствует добро.  
– Она прекрасна, наша Яночка!  
– Это да. Но давайте посмотрим. Что там дальше!  
Они замерли, прижавшись друг к другу.

Следующим, по мнению Янкиных родных, было безрассудное желание проникнуть в стан врага и устраивать диверсии. Оставаясь незаметной и действуя с помощью магии, Янке это было сделать легче легкого. И, возможно, даже попасться им в руки.  
И тут и показать всем. И, может, так же, как и тогда, на станции, создать своего двойника…  
В какой-то момент она все же замешкалась и услышала позади себя треск. А обернувшись, увидела пронзительные глаза и нацеленный на себя пистолет. Чужак знаками показал, что надо идти за ним. Да не вопрос! Она хоть так узнает о тайных намерениях пришельцев. Отличный же шанс. Среди них, возможно, была своя оппозиция, и Янка надеялась убедить и перетащить на свою сторону. А пока она стояла и так же пристально смотрела в глаза какому-то рыжему в генеральском мундире.  
Генерал не выдержал и отвел взгляд первым.  
– Что, не получается? – спросила пленница. Автопереводчик повторил то же на их языке.                                                                         – Да кто ты такая… – далее последовали ругательства, которые автопереводчик решил опустить.  
– Вы действительно хотите это знать? – спросила Янка насмешливо и, как бы играючи, взглядом отбросила охранника от двери.  
Тот свалился тяжелым кулем. Рыжий же поднял челюсть с пола. Такого он даже у себя на родине не видел. Принцесса стояла спокойная как удав, скрестив руки. И ощущала такие же взгляды от остальных присутствовавших. Она точно была сильнее, чем все они вместе взятые.  
Но были еще и другие в этой команде. Совсем другие. Которые старались не высовываться и выглядели забитыми, что ль. Похоже, что им промыли мозги. Она с новыми друзьями потом займется исправлением. А пока… пока надо подумать, как выбить почву из-под ног этих пришельцев. И по сестренке скучаешь как никогда. И даже мысленно не поговоришь, не можешь передать, чтоб не беспокоилась. Ну ничего, они потом наобнимаются. А пока… Пока Янка оглядывала из окна домика, в который ее заперли, как в тюрьме, окрестности и соображала, что делать дальше.  
Надо бы как-то… пробудить рабов. Они тем более и не все зомбированы – принцесса ощущала разум одного. Следовало теперь прощупать настроение его собратьев по оружию. Как по заказу, дверь открылась и на пороге возникла высокая фигура. Только одет он был по-другому. Во все зеленое.  
Девушка пристально уставилась на вошедшего с немым вопросом. Тот довольно дружелюбно приветствовал ее.  
– Вы… меня понимаете? – спросила наконец принцесса.  
– Кажется… да.  
– Кто вы такие? – был первый вопрос. – И чего от меня хотел ваш капитан? Или кто он там?  
– Генерал. Мы арзаки и служим менвитам. Вы пленница, чтобы изучать язык местных.  
– Вообще-то я не местная, как вы сами видите, – хмыкнула Янка. – У вас что, иерархия какая-то или такое классовое устройство? И почему вы позволяете с собой так обращаться?  
– Наш народ поработили. Давно. Силой мысли.  
– А что, освободиться никак? Хотя, судя по вашему… генералу, выход можно найти. Он только с виду пыжится, а на самом деле трусоват.  
– Пока только я освободился.  
Янка прищурилась.  
– Надо найти средство противодействовать ментальному… насилию, – проговорила принцесса. – Я тоже могу воздействовать на ментальном уровне, но ни к кому не применяю, не позволяю себе этого… если вы не против, попробую помочь.  
– Мы были бы очень благодарны. Пока только мне повезло иметь волю посильнее, и не знаю, как помочь товарищам.  
– Жаль, я не могу отсюда выйти. Если что-то найдете, скажите, может, что придумается, – кивнула демиург.  
– Хорошо!  
– И еще, я почувствовала у одного из… членов команды бунтарские настроения, но что-то он боится признаться даже себе… Хорошо бы и его на нашу сторону привлечь…  
– Укажите мне его… пожалуйста.  
– Вон он! – тот как раз шел мимо, не обращая внимания ни на кого, с довольно высокомерным видом. Янка указала на него в окно.  
– Ничего себе! Хотя да, об этом человеке я кое-что слышал.  
– Ему можно доверять? И да, как к вам обращаться?  
– Никогда не доверяй менвиту, не ошибешься. Меня зовут Ильсор.  
– Весьма приятно, Инге. Так и сделаем. Просто надо наблюдать. Надеюсь, он покажет себя…  
– Я тоже надеюсь.  
Арзак ушел. Наша же героиня осталась переваривать информацию.

В ее мире маман пока одна следила, Эльза подошла позже. Обе застали картинку Янкиного то ли ареста, то ли пленения.  
Эльза была в ужасе. Успокаивало только то, что Янка была жива. А после этого разговора явно что-то задумала.  
– Зная нашу Янку, я уверена, что она не пропадет. Вон, что-то еще придумала, аж глаза сверкают, – хмыкнула Маргит.  
– Хоть бы только было не опасно.  
– Надеюсь, что нет. Вернется, не бойся, милая, – колдунья приобняла дочку.  
– Да, я верю, мамочка!  
– Она тоже по тебе скучает, это я точно знаю. Давай дальше смотреть…  
– Конечно!

4.  
За эти несколько дней дела продвинулись сильно. Даже тот менвит, штурман, показывал себя с лучшей стороны. Не зря Янка надеялась на хорошее. И был найден способ сопротивляться ментальному воздействию. Янка просто всех «разблочила». Да и обычные изумруды тоже сыграли свою роль. А вот на желание взорвать лагерь, исходившее от новых Янкиных знакомых, она передала, что надо найти другой способ. И она даже знает, какой именно.  
«Средство у вас такое есть, – писала она, – память отбивает, попробуйте его», – привязала бумажку к птичьей лапе и отправила.  
Так что все случилось несколько раньше, чем могло бы.  
«Ой же! – тут она схватилась за голову. – Я ж изменила весь сюжет, маман меня точно прибьет! Она ж фэндомная ведьма!»  
Хотя не так уж и сильно изменила. Главное, ребят не похищали, налет на город тоже ушел в небытие за ненадобностью: Янка как-то вывела из строя всю навигацию пришельцев, даже не прилагая особых усилий и не покидая импровизированной тюрьмы. Или нет, прогулки тоже были… В сопровождении, конечно. В любых ситуациях Янка выискивала возможность потренироваться, хотя бы «бой с тенью». Чтобы кровь не застаивалась…  
В один из дней ее заточение закончилось. Она поняла, что господа эти уже неопасны.  
– А если они проснутся? – спросила вдруг колдунья.  
– Тогда и думать будем, – вздохнул Ильсор. – Исходя из того, будут ли они что-то помнить.  
– Если долговременная память будет очищена, можно им внушить, что они всегда были на вашей стороне.  
– Да. Но что если вода совсем не подействует?  
– Ну тогда камушки с собой возьмите, что ли, если они действуют как защита от внушения, – робко улыбнулась принцесса. – Да побольше возьмите, раздадите своим соплеменникам.  
– Это выход, да. Благодарю.  
Янка склонила голову. И печенкой чуяла, что ее собеседник хочет знать, кто она на самом деле, что так легко все получилось. Хотя он человек был вежливый и скрытный, приставать бы с расспросами не стал.  
– Я расскажу. Нам надлежит куда-то отправиться?  
– На наш корабль, если окажете честь. Мы скоро улетаем, только распихаем менвитов по криокамерам.  
– Криокамеры? Это ж какое расстояние между нашими мирами, что требуется анабиоз? – Янка шла следом.  
– Нам лететь семнадцать ваших лет.  
Янка долго думала, потом ответила:  
– Если серьезно, то я не принадлежу именно к этому миру, уважаемый Ильсор.  
– Вы тоже с другой планеты, уважаемая Инге?  
– Я, скорее, из параллельного мира. И мы не пользуемся звездными кораблями. Мы перемещаемся с помощью своеобразных порталов, эдаких «червоточин» во Вселенной.  
– Я слышал о такой теории. Но у нас она считается недоказанной…  
– Когда-нибудь, я верю, ваша наука продвинется вперед, – и обернулась.  
– Вашими стараниями запросто может. Прошу прощения, мне надо подготавливать взлет.  
– Благодарю за беседу! – Янка-Инге чуть склонила голову и выбралась наружу. Корабль в самом деле оказался вместительный. Но пора было возвращаться. И готовить коридор. Дома-то заждались уже. Особенно сестренка…  
Янка быстро навела портал, но уйти не смогла: кто-то дернул ее за рукав. Вот же еще не хватало… Но это был кто-то из местных. И торопился что-то сообщить или куда-то пригласить. Короче, выяснилось, что ее зачем-то ждали в городе. Отблагодарить, видимо.  
– Я бы с радостью, но меня… ждут подданные и семья, Но если это ненадолго, то пойдемте.  
Янка предпочла переместиться. И вскоре стояла перед правителем. Она явно была не одна. А в большой и странной компании.  
Она оглядела всех с немым вопросом. А в ответ посыпались благодарности.  
– Я не ради благодарностей, – сказала она. – Просто это мой долг. И мне нужно возвращаться. Меня ждут… подданные и семья, – проговорила принцесса.  
– Это святое, мы понимаем… Подданные? – переспросил Правитель.  
– Да, я… принцесса и управляю небольшой областью на границе королевства, – призналась вдруг Янка. – И по совместительству маг-демиург.  
– Что вы волшебница, мы уже поняли. А вот де-ми… что это?  
– Демиург. Я создаю миры, – отозвалась Янка.  
У Правителя была еще куча вопросов, но совсем не было времени их задавать. Да и Янка торопилась уже навести портал к себе домой и обнять, наконец, сестренку. Так что быстро распрощались.  
Вскоре некоторые из присутствующих удивленно взирали на саму Янку и созданный ею портал. Она помахала всем и скрылась в проеме, который тут же исчез.

5.  
Янка увидела одинокую фигурку у окна и тихонько мысленно позвала. И улыбнулась.  
– Яночка! Родная! С тобой все хорошо? Тут такое было… – и кинулась на шею сестренке.  
– Все отлично! Я жива – здорова! – та обняла Эльзу в ответ.  
– Я так рада, милая моя, чудесная!  
И тут только в комнату заглянули остальные.  
– Что тут случилось? Кто посмел обидеть тебя? – Янка гладила сестренку по голове.  
– Твоя… тень… ужасно… – тихо ответила Эльза и прижалась к сердцу.  
– Моя… тень? – обалдела Янка. – Представляю, моя родная, что она вам наговорила… она выкинула меня в той стране, ничего не объясняя, только цапнула часть моей Силы, – старшая сестра обнимала Эльзу. Потом так же обняла маму и племяшку.  
И все начали наперебой рассказывать.  
– Так, выходит, вот причина моих депрессняков… моя темная сторона, – задумчиво произнесла принцесса, пялясь в одну точку на ковре. – Я должна встретиться с ней…  
– Мы ее запечатали, вот тут… Осторожно, родная!  
– Я постараюсь, милая. Можно вызвать ее сюда? – Янка была настроена решительно, на борьбу со своей темной стороной.  
– Давай создадим барьер вокруг этой комнаты. И я тебя не брошу, родная!  
– Спасибо. Все будет нормально, вы тоже будьте рядом, дорогие, – улыбнулась Янка близким.  
Вскоре она глаза в глаза смотрела своему темному двойнику, бесстрашно.  
– Ну что, бессмертная, – прошипела Тень, – хочешь избавиться от меня? – и усмехнулась.  
– Сама-то как думаешь? – у настоящей Янки сверкнули глаза.  
– Конечно, очень хочешь. Попробуй…  
Янка накастовала себе защиту. Так, на всякий случай. И метнула в двойника чем-то огненным:  
– Это тебе за Эльзу! – процедила сквозь зубы.  
Та вспыхнула огнем – явно это было очищающее пламя.  
«Мам, прошу, отойдите подальше, сделайте защиту. Даже я сама не ручаюсь за свою темную сторону».  
– Ах ты мерзавка! – то ли от боли, то ли от злости заорала Тень и, материализовавшись, бросилась на Янку, пытаясь достать до горла. Но не дотянулась. Янка крепко схватила ее за руки:  
– Смирись уже и остынь! Сколько ты нервов перепортила моим близким! Не считала? Сколько раз заставляла страдать мою сестру!  
– А мне хорошо жить, что ли? Тебе все плюшки, любовь, а мне негатив и печали! Я – это подавленная ты.  
– Я знаю. Я тоже много лет жила без любви. Потому и хочу все исправить!  
– Но ты все берешь только себе!  
– А ты могла бы просто слиться тогда со мной! Но предпочла сидеть в уголке, ждала.  
– Ты хорошая, а я всегда хотела всех убить.  
– Если хочешь исправиться, начать над собой работать, я помогу. А если хочется убить – есть средство – попинай грушу в спортзале! – ухмыльнулась Янка, уставшая и изможденная.  
– Может, и правда попробовать…  
– Попробуй! И что, разве я тебя не поддерживала в душе в отдельные моменты? Не поднимала тебе самооценку?  
– Я это не относила к себе… Надо подумать…  
– А зря… Хочешь жить в отдельном мире? Можешь выбирать…  
– Хочу! Все с нуля…  
– Отлично! Есть у меня, недавно созданный… Можешь хоть на голове там ходить! В разумных пределах! – и открыла портал. – Жаль, что способности демиурга лишь у меня и Маргит. Но я верю, что ты и без этого отлично справишься и сделаешь мир лучше!  
– Я бы попробовала. Это… спасибо.  
– Но перед близкими моими все же извинись… И выбери себе имя…  
– Да хоть сейчас!  
«Маман, сестричка»…  
Янка обернулась к близким. Улыбнулась: мол, все в порядке.  
– Ну это, извините… я не умею по-другому…  
– Понимаю. Все же и ты часть меня с какими-то моими чертами, – заметила Маргит.  
– Я тоже попробую… ведь ты часть Яночки… – Эльза отвернулась.  
– Прощайте, – молвила Тень.  
Янка печенкой чуяла, что не вся она вышла, что крохотный осколок остался как связующее звено… Мешать не будет, а вот судьбу Тени всегда покажет. И чувства ее…  
– Ну как ты, Яночка, родная?  
– Как будто камень с плеч, солнышко. Ты и меня прости, ведь… это часть меня была… простите все!  
Эльза обняла сестричку, плача, даже говорить не могла.  
«Ты для меня не виновата, никогда, ни в чем! Люблю тебя, обожаю!»  
«И я тебя, без памяти! Но все же то было прошлое, милая. Не оставлю вас никого, а тебя особенно! Никто не разлучит нас больше!» – Янка так же горячо обнимала сестренку.  
«И я тебя никогда не оставлю, моя родная!»  
После рассказов и посиделок с близкими сестренки ушли к себе.

6.  
В мире, так похожем на тот, откуда выдворили Тень, перед помпезным дворцом собралась уйма народа. А на балконе вещал высокий тощий человек. Тень, которая уже выглядела не как Тень, а как смазливая черноволосая девица, затесалась среди толпы и прислушивалась. Незнакомец вещал что-то про всеобщее счастье, а незнакомка из толпы смотрела на него, изучала. Типичный персонаж из девочковых сериалов: тощий как жердь, в черном одеянии, черные волосы гладко зачесаны назад, бледное лицо и темные круги под глазами.  
Вампир вампиром. Не по факту, так по виду. И как не понять по такому, что волнуют его только собственное величие и всеобщее поклонение? Такими несложно манипулировать.  
Она заметила мимолетный взгляд в свою сторону, но не обратила внимания. Воспользовавшись кое-какими остатками Силы, что ей оставил двойник, Тень нашла разлом и юркнула туда. И оказалась в этом мирке.  
Мирок был маленький, но потенциал у его армии – огромный. Резкий голос над ухом вывел девушку из раздумий:  
– Пройдемте! – обладатель голоса – полицейский, схватил нашу героиню за руку, но та магией вывернулась и зашипела.  
– Держись подальше! Я сама пойду! – и буквально поплыла, не касаясь ногами асфальта.  
Чем усилила подозрения патруля.  
– Кто такая? Магией здесь можно заниматься только господину!  
– Мое имя Хуанита, сеньор полицейский, – ответила Тень, одетая в черное платье с высоким воротником. – Я из другого мира.  
– Ого! Ну пусть господин разбирается.  
– Ну, пойдемте, посмотрим на вашего господина, – усмехнулась Хуанита.

Господин внимательно рассматривал задержанную с головы до ног.  
– Из другого мира, значит? – проскрипел он. – А что же такая красивая делает в моем?  
– Меня изгнали! – зло процедила Тень. – И я хочу отомстить! А вот как вас зовут, позвольте узнать?  
– Вы дерзки, сударыня, но так уж и быть. А имя мое Виктор. Значит, Победитель! – странно, но чернявая ему почему-то понравилась.  
Она это почувствовала и ехидно улыбнулась про себя. Имя наверняка ненастоящее. Или не совсем, как и у нее.  
– Я верю. Вам удалось убедить столько народу! – польстила ему Тень и сделала реверанс. – Я могла бы навести вас на тот мир, но, увы, мне туда хода нет – мир надежно защищен! Но вокруг столько лакомых кусочков для вашей милости!  
– О, я знаю! И в самом деле мне не помешает умная и красивая помощница! Только мы не будем парой – по крайней мере на людях. Пусть каждая девчонка во всех мирах сохранит мечту обо мне!  
– Отлично, ваша милость! Если позволите мне пользоваться магией, я вам смогу хорошо помочь! – вкрадчиво говорила Хуанита, пристально глядя Виктору в глаза, серые и водянистые. – И укажу ту, кто дал мне пинка! – и зло рассмеялась. Она не простила Янке своего позора. Своего дурацкого необъяснимого провала. Только бы выманить двойника из ее бронированного отвратительной, стерильной хорошестью мирка!  
– Разрешаю. Только не на людях! – погрозил пальцем Виктор.  
– Ваше величество! Вы захватите эти мирки, присоедините к своему. У вас такая сильная армия! Да и вы мне нравитесь! – колдунья заискивающе улыбнулась.  
– Будешь моей правой рукой, – растаял этот Вик.  
Хуанита лишь улыбнулась и сделала реверанс, скромно опустив взор.

День у Янки не задался, да и в душе словно червячок копошился. Но принцесса даже и не связывала эти «звоночки» со своей Тенью. Та ведь была надежно запечатана в замкнутом пространстве. И предположительно думала там над своим поведением. Все же Янке захотелось проверить. Она активировала зеркало и обомлела: Тень исчезла. Ни следа не осталось, ни в одном уголке. Это уже подозрительно. Демиург помрачнела и принялась искать по известным и неизвестным мирам.  
Сестренка тихо подошла, обняла сзади:  
– Что-то случилось, родная?  
– Она сбежала, сестренка! – почти простонала старшая сестра, сжав кулаки. – Зря я ей Силу оставила…  
– Да, зря… Ох, что же теперь делать, солнышко мое?  
– Сперва успокоимся, и попробуем поискать по другим мирам, мелким и неизвестным, – Янка взяла сестренку за руки.  
В это время в кабинет зашла и Маргит. И сразу включилась в ситуацию.  
– Я помогу!  
Втроем обнаружили пропавшую где-то на задворках Вселенной и в обществе какого-то бледного хлыща.  
– Интересно, что за фрукт рядом с ней? – Янка смотрела мрачно.  
– Смахивает на Валтора или кого-то подобного. Как говорит одна наша общая знакомая ворона – дрянь к дряни липнет! – припечатала Маргит.  
– Вот-вот. И что она в нем нашла? И имечко дурацкое себе взяла… Хуанита, – насмешливо хмыкнула губернаторша. – Хорошо, что не Кончита!  
– Она просто испанизировала Иоанну. Но да, выбор не демонстрирует хорошего вкуса с ее стороны. Ни один из выборов…  
– Что мы будем делать, Яночка, мама?  
– Давайте пока понаблюдаем, дорогие. И послушаем, о чем эти двое треплются, – проговорила Янка, приобняв близких людей. – А потом решим, что дальше делать.  
И они продолжили смотреть и слушать. Вышеозначенные граждане обсуждали планы завоевания соседних со Смоллендом миров. По их словам, Виктор обладал сильной, по его мнению, армией. И огромным влиянием на людей.  
– Отомстить решила, значит, – мрачно процедила Янка.  
– Да, мы зря понадеялись, что она скорее несчастная, чем злая, – вздохнула Маргит.  
Янка лишь отвернулась и отошла к окну, и долго смотрела на улицу. Понимала, что это и ее черты, глубинные… И чувствовала себя виноватой…  
Маргит с Эльзой многозначительно переглянулись. И дружно обняли Янку.  
– Ты не виновата, что она такая, родная ты наша!  
– Виновата только старая дура я, – Маргит покачала головой. – А ты, дочка, пыталась отделить от себя негатив, ты-то не такая и не захотела бы захватывать миры силой да обманом…  
– Зачем захватывать, если можно просто придумать? – слабо улыбнулась демиург, обняв в ответ близких. – Давайте просто понаблюдаем за этой парочкой. Тень не лучше Коламбии, я думаю, в плане отношений с парнями…  
– Только пока совершенно неопытная, – заметила Маргит. – А это еще хуже. Для мага тем более.  
– Она, если ближе с этим типом сойдется, всю Силу растеряет, – авторша усмехнулась. И повернулась на скрип открываемой двери.  
– Только она-то об этом не знает, – Маргит усмехнулась и подмигнула. – Думает, что будет от близких отношений подпитку получать, как это бывает у природных темных. Но ее магия – как твоя. Только в разы слабее.  
– Ну так я ведь ей и остатки оставила, – хмыкнула Янка и горячо поприветствовала приехавшую младшую сестренку.  
– Что у вас тут творится? – спросила Анна.  
Все наперебой рассказали последние события.  
– Вот сейчас пока решили понаблюдать, – проговорила старшая.  
– Какой-то кошмар! Тогда я пока понаблюдаю с вами!  
– Конечно! – улыбнулась ей Янка. – Я сейчас приду, – и многозначительно подмигнула. И унеслась. Все переглянулись. Что она задумала?  
– И что теперь? Как она сама к этому относится?  
– Переживает, конечно, – вздохнула Эльза. – Себя винит.  
– Но в чем? Разве та девица имеет к Яне хоть какое-то отношение? – как будто забыла, что это и есть Янка, только темная ее сторона.  
– Это, увы, все то плохое, что накапливалось в нашей Яночке, то, что ее угнетало, мешало жить, чему она все время противостояла, – Эльза всхлипнула.  
Анна только обняла сестру:  
– Я уверена, она справится.  
– И я уверена, – кивнула Маргит. – Только не знаю, как помочь, породила-то эту девицу я…  
– Ты?  
– Ну а кто же. Я родила Яну. И я поставила ее в такие условия, что в ней стала зарождаться темная Яна.  
– Она рассказывала, что это мир так на нее повлиял, – грустно сказала Анна, обнимая сестренку. – Может, сама не догадывалась, что все по-другому… Ну ничего, мы вместе справимся!  
– Должны. Так в мир-то тот клятый кто ее запихал? Так-то он неплох, но меня угораздило выбрать для знакомства самых отвратных представителей!  
– Маман, мы ж договорились, ты себя не обвиняешь! – Янка появилась на пороге и приобняла колдунью за плечи. – Что было, то было, этого уже не изменишь. И забудь.  
– Но ты-то ведь не перестаешь обвинять себя, Янка! Это ты тоже в меня… Но твоей вины тут точно нет, только привнесенные обстоятельства.  
– Вот и давайте перестанем сами себя бичевать и вернемся к нашим баранам, ой… хероям, – хмыкнула принцесса. – Пока они всю Вселенную к рукам не прибрали!  
«Все хорошо, родная, не переживай!» – передала Эльзе.  
«Я постараюсь, родная моя, любимая сестренка!»  
И они продолжили наблюдать.

7.  
Хуанита стала появляться с Виктором. Народ перешептывался и строил свои предположения. И не самым лестным для Тени образом. Та сразу скорректировала свое поведение. Не держалась как его подруга, точнее, как женщина, имеющая на него хоть какие-то особые права. Она скорее позиционировала себя как сотрудник администрации или секретарша.  
Только оставшись наедине, они позволяли себе расслабиться. Заходя все дальше. Хуаниту пьянили новые возможности, совершенно недоступные ей, пока она еще не отделилась от глупой Янки.  
– Я думаю, дорогой, сейчас самое время сунуться в один из этих отвратительных мирков. Мне, по счастью, доступна возможность открыть портал. Это мне по своей глупости оставила светленькая! – рассмеялась Тень, выпуская дым. Она покуривала длинную сигаретку в мундштуке. Этого старалась избегать Янка, но воспользовалась возможностью Хуанита.  
– Пошли. Только прикури мне тоже, ладно?  
Хуанита выполнила его просьбу, и оба, держась рядом друг с другом, шагнули в туман, ведя за собой хорошо вооруженных наемников. А также отряд скелетов и парочку големов. Хорошо, что динозавров не притащили!  
Первым оказался дружественный Янке, придуманный Соней. Мир Института. Вот уж Тень специально выбрала, чтобы ударить по больному и насолить сразу обеим сочинительшам.  
Правда, Соня-то пока была не в курсе. Но что-то ей подсказывало, что случилась беда. И Вафельный Лекарь спешно открыла портал в Институт. И поняла, что опоздала: там разгуливали какие-то люди с оружием. И… Янка? Она что, перекрасилась?  
– Привет, тебе этот цвет не идет.  
– Ну, привет, только это мой натуральный цвет, – Хуанита пустила дым в лицо Соне. – Давно не виделись!  
– Ты какой-то… – Соня закашлялась. Муж курил, и много, но не так же в лицо! – Какой-то новый Янкин двойник?  
– Ты про темную сторону знаешь? Так вот, милочка, я – все темное, что было в вашей ненаглядной принцессе! – почти что выкрикнула Хуанита. – Она избавилась от меня, но я это так не оставлю! У меня и к тебе претензии!  
– Давай свои претензии, коза драная, как хорошо, что ты больше не тянешь Янку книзу!  
– Эти все твои баны и блокировки, я не забыла! Пришло время предъявить счет!  
– Ну так а ты, именно ты, а не сама Янка, разве не заслужила? Лезла, навязывалась, слушать ничего не хотела! Из-за тебя я с мужем и с начальством поимела конфликты, ты и с детьми мне играть не давала! А как ушла в Смолленд – так конкретно ты и начихала на меня, на хрена я, когда есть кто получше? Чтоб ты сдохла, сучка! – и постаралась взорвать двойнику мозг.  
Та только посмеивалась:  
– Я не в твоей власти. Меня уничтожит тот, кто меня породил!  
– Хуанита, дорогая, что случилось? – Виктор приобнял Тень за талию.  
– Хуанита? – Соня расхохоталась. – Да уж, подходящее ты себе выбрала имя! Янка-то мяка, а ты ху…хра, хухра!  
– Да, ваша принцесса святоша, вместе со своей сестрицей! – и рассмеялась. – Виктор, давай с ними кончать!  
– Ладно, я хоть помогу! – Виктор звучал совсем невдохновленно. Эта Соня явно деморализовала его обидным хохотом. Ей и в юности-то такие пафосные придурки не нравились.  
– Вот кончать попрошу друг с другом! – не удержалась Соня, которая была хоть и моралисткой, но не совсем же ханжой. Как еще с такими? Бить их, правда, ей не хватит сил и умения, но хоть подмоги дождется!  
– Не беспокойся, мы воспользуемся твоим советом! Виктор достойный отец моим детям будет!  
Соня продолжала смеяться. А ведь, мелькнуло в голове, если человек хотя бы детей хочет, а не просто гулять с кем вступит, – может, для этого человека еще не все потеряно.  
– Че ты ржешь? – рявкнула Тень. – Если бы не эта идиотка, я бы еще в твоем мире вышла замуж и создала семью!  
– Уверена? Это ж не по-темному, я думала, ты потенциальная абортница во имя круглосуточного наслаждения или вообще лесбиянка! А ты, парень, задумайся над моими словами! Никто нормальный ее замуж не возьмет!  
Соня так смеялась, что и пленения своего почти не заметила. Это потом поняла, что далеко не одна тут и всех надо пожалеть.  
Мгновение – и весь поселок заполонили наемники, а Соню и остальных заперли в подвале здания Института. Только мя и ми утащили в ведерках. Те притворились, как в прошлый раз, на станции. Чтобы воскреснуть и дать отпор.  
А настоящая Янка как-то знала и мысленно связалась с Соней:  
«Держитесь, скоро буду. Эта выдра ничего не сделала вам?»  
«Да нет, просто нахамила и в подвал бросила. А вы там все в порядке?»  
«Да, все норм. Сейчас мы маг-гвардию с ребятами соберем и придем к вам!»  
Если Хуанита с хахалем не сунутся в еще один мир…  
Но так быстро те никуда соваться не собирались.

– Я не поняла, – говорила тихо Марья, – это Янка?  
– Это ее темная сторона. Персонификация всей злости, обид и комплексов. Потому и волосы сами почернели.  
– Вот нифига ж себе! – протянула Марья. – Я чуть было… не…  
– Что? Не поверила, что она нас ненавидит?  
– Да. Янка ничего не говорила про свою темную сторону…  
– А кто из нас воистину знает свою темную сторону?  
– Да, наверно, никто.

Хуанита с Виктором уединились в маленькой гостинице.  
– Ты действительно этого хочешь?  
– Ну а что, откладывать в долгий ящик? Ну же, дорогой!  
Она всячески подначивала парня. Как она и подозревала, он оказался закомплексованным девственником. У нее хоть теоретические знания были…  
– У тебя что, за все это время ни одной девчонки не было? – посмеивались Тень.  
– Они же дуры, дорогая! Они просто смотрели мне в рот… и я ничего не мог. И они уходили, думая, что недостойны.  
– Ты же великий человек! Мы достигнем таких высот, ты достигнешь! – и ласкала его худое тело.  
Все шло как надо, было классно. Ну, для первого раза. И Хуанита даже не ощутила, что что-то не так. Если только усталость. Но это-то нормально.  
Они заснули в обнимку. А их наемники хозяйничали, не замечая ничего.

8.  
Янка с близкими и друзьями вскоре появилась в Институте.  
– Давайте осторожнее. Тут повсюду наемники!  
Они набросили на себя полог невидимости.  
– Идеальное место лагеря для нас – это водопады! И сил наберемся, и разведку проведем, – проговорила Янка.  
Все согласились, и отряд двинулся к водопадам. Рина специально отобрала боевых магов.  
– Ты осторожнее, хорошо? – предостерегала она подругу.  
– Я постараюсь! – заверила принцесса-демиург.  
– А я буду совсем рядом, родная! – заверяла другая принцесса.  
– Вам бы спрятаться, на всякий. Даже вы не знаете моей темной стороны…  
– Ни за что, Яночка!  
– Даже я сама не знаю всех своих недостатков… Так что прошу.  
– Ладно, Эльзочка, подстрахуй Яну из засады, – с нажимом сказала мать.  
– А пока мы подзарядимся, – подмигнула Янка. – Кто знает, сколько Силы уйдет…  
Они быстро окунулись в водопад.  
– Я понимаю, родная, – говорила тем временем сестренке Яна. – Ты хочешь защитить меня. Я постараюсь осторожнее.  
– Хорошо…  
– Я люблю тебя и потому хочу защитить! – она поцеловала сестренку.  
– Я понимаю, но я же тоже хочу защитить мою родную!  
– Хорошо, радость.  
– Конечно, мама права. Я буду полезнее в арьергарде. Но уж оттуда ни шагу назад!  
– Я люблю всех вас!  
– И мы тебя! И пусть наша любовь станет твоим щитом, Яночка!  
В ответ Янка обняла и поцеловала сестренку.  
– Давай хорошо выспимся? – гладила по волосам.  
– Конечно, родная!  
Все разбрелись по палаткам. Завтра предстоял тяжелый день. Янка морально подготовилась. В общем, победа была близка. Завтра она доберется до Тени и того князька тьмы.  
Маги, как хороший спецназ, по-тихому «зачищали» поселок от террористического отряда. Пока отряд Рины действовал вполне успешно. Да и она сама, одетая в черное и в перчатках, не отставала от коллег. Злодейская парочка и не подозревала, что скоро останется без армии. Яростно отбивался отряд скелетов. Но тех остановили огнеметами. И шарами света. Ничего нет лучше против нежити. Големы тоже получили свое.

Наутро после завтрака оба противника стояли враг против врага. С мечами в руках. Решили так, без особой магии. Хотя Тень не собиралась действовать честно. Нашли дуру!  
– Я так и знала, что не успокоишься, – хмыкнула Янка. – Давай по-честному!  
– Ну, типа, давай, – Хуанита сделала обманный выпад. Попыталась скастовать отравляющий эффект на лезвие – и тут поняла, что магия оставила ее. Вся.  
– Что, дотрахалась? – заржала принцесса, отразила выпады и напала на «вампира». Тот лишь взвизгнул и отскочил. Чем еще больше рассмешил Янку.  
– Ах ты, гадина! – взбесилась Хуанита. – Не знала, что ты и слова-то такие знаешь! Тоже мне… полиция нравов!  
И, развернувшись, метнула нож.  
Вот только не в Янку. А в собственного горе-любовничка. Все просто ахнули.  
– Ты офонарела?! – взвизгнул Виктор и отскочил.  
– Это ты идиот и мышей не ловишь, я тебя развела, как младенца!  
– Предатель! Охрана!  
Вот только всех уже давно перебили.  
– Предательница, – ухмыльнулась Хуанита.  
– Получай! – Виктор метнул нож в недавнюю возлюбленную.  
– Стой! – Янка метнулась между ними, и нож вошел ей в плечо по рукоятку. Принцесса только покачнулась и выронила оружие из враз ослабевшей руки. И ненадолго отключилась.  
Эльза тут же упала в обморок, Эльзу привела в чувство Маргит. А остальные и не знали, что делать. Не с Янкой – с Хуанитой. Та, впрочем, вскинула руки:  
– Арестуйте, принцесса объяснит, когда очнется!  
К ней подошла Рина и защелкнула наручники. Магические, конечно, хоть Тень и лишилась магии. Виктора заковали тоже. Он хныкал, как маленький.  
Янка очнулась быстро.  
– Зачем же ты так, родная… – Эльза залилась слезами, целуя сестренку.  
– Тень с нами!  
– Это ж с каких пор? – вскинула брови подходившая Маргит.  
– Как она туда ушла. Военная хитрость, – улыбнулась Янка. – Она как тамплиер …  
– Она тебе сама сказала? Или как ты догадалась-то?  
– Я догадалась, – Янка обнимала Эльзу. – Потому что сама бы так поступила, без… секса, конечно, – и покраснела.  
«Прости, золотце».  
– Все-таки ты ее чувствуешь как-то? Мне тоже придется ее принять, Яночка?  
– А насчет секса, – заметила мать, – если ты догадывалась – жаль, что ее не предупредила. Она теперь и правда без магии.  
«Ты бы поделилась со мной…»  
– У меня же оставалась частичка. Да и потом, Хуанита сама хотела исправиться. А заловить такого хмыря и привести в ловушку – это тоже большое мужество надо. Давай примем, родная. Риш, отпусти ее. А за это… я лично должна прощения попросить, что не предупредила… Да и Силой поделюсь.  
«Да я и маме не сказала тоже. Простите все».  
«Простим. Значит, были причины, солнышко».  
«Да, тайны дело такое, – передала и Маргит, – чем меньше народу знает, тем лучше».  
«Зато она освободила целый народ от диктатора».  
«Воистину. Ей бы теперь еще счастья побольше».  
– Пойдем вместе, золотко, мам, Рина. Только сперва всех освободим.  
Соня вышла первая, остальные за ней. И обалдела, увидев Тень рядом со всеми.  
– А ты что, Штирлиц?  
– Ну так, на минуточку, – хитро улыбнулась та. – Я была чертовски убедительна, не так ли?  
– Блин, а я тебе свинью подложила!  
– Не страшно. Это входило в план! – Тень перемигнулась с Янкой. – Хотя об этой части плана не предупредили даже меня, но оно и к лучшему, все до последнего верили, что я на стороне зла.  
– Если честно, – замялась Янка, – то мы потихоньку связались с Хуанитой и все обдумали. Для чистоты эксперимента я не должна была ничего говорить даже вам всем, – Янка стояла дико смущенная. – А кое-что и ей, как она уже сказала.  
Все закивали. Ну раз так…  
– Актриса года, – уважительно сказала Маргит.  
«Сделаю я ей пожизненного счастья и Силы подброшу на первое время. А в том мирке освобожденном она может помогать налаживать жизнь людям».  
– Ну она ж частичка меня, – хмыкнула Янка. – Дай-ка руку! – повернулась она к Хуаните.  
«Отлично, родная. Просто она ж одна не сможет, у нее нет сестренки, да и вообще она отличается от моей Яночки…»  
– Держи.  
– Да, Яночка тоже убедительно сыграла!  
«Тогда с парнем познакомить, если захочет. Да, золотко, мы же можем стать друзьями, помогать если что».  
Часть Силы плавно перетекла к Хуаните.  
– Только не разбазаривай на секс, – тихонько шепнула Янка двойнику. – А так, Сила сама будет увеличиваться с каждым годом.  
– Спасибо. Да мне бы своего человека найти, чтоб после Виктора этого не побрезговал, а там уже нормально все будет, пойду по Плодородию.  
– Ну я как-то говорила, что ушла бы в кино сниматься, если бы королевой не стала, – прыснула принцесса-демиург. – Ребята, вы простите, что ваш мир стал ловушкой для диктатора. И простите, что с вами пришлось так обойтись! – сказала она Марье и Компотам и их друзьям.  
«Согласна, попробуем».  
«Люблю тебя, родная!»  
«И я тебя больше всех, ее никогда так любить не буду».  
– Да мы даже испугаться не успели и поржали, нормально все, – сказала за всех Марья.  
– Ну, я попробую помочь. Говорят, я мастер свадьбы устраивать. Шутят наверно,  
– Поглядим. Думаю, не шутят, я же на всех этих свадьбах была.  
– Да, вместе со мной, вернее, во мне, – проговорила демиург и подмигнула.  
Хуанита тоже подмигнула и пожала ей руку.  
– Буду за всеми вами скучать.  
– А тогда, когда ты забросила меня с менвитами воевать, ты серьезно действовала? – Янка пожала ей руку в ответ.  
– Тогда да, прости. Злая была и ужасно завидовала. А с другой стороны, была уверена, что ты не пропадешь. Это вот я пропала…  
– Ну там-то я точно не пропала. Ладно, забыли! Ты здесь себе парня найдешь или там, который освободила от диктатора?  
– Не знаю, судьбе предоставлю. А у тебя теперь будут воспоминания о том мире, не омраченные тем, что я с собой забрала.  
– И… людей я плохо чувствовала тоже благодаря тебе? – прищурилась Янка.  
– Да. Потому что я была уверена, что уж на меня-то им наплевать, что оборжут и заплюют, – Тень опустила голову.  
– Теперь-то все позади, но в том мире жертвой была все же я, – проговорила Янка. – Тьма во мне только росла…  
– И Тьмой была я, и мне вообще не нравилось быть. Небытие было бы приятнее…  
– Ну так позволила бы мне покончить с жизнью. Или мне надо было позволить Румпелю придушить меня…  
– Блин! Уж извини, но это глупо! Ты – это ты, а я просто сгусток мерзкой субстанции! Мне надо было гораздо раньше вылезти наружу и развеяться, тогда бы ты и там была счастлива!  
– Ладно, давай уже забудем! А повеситься мне Соня не дала…  
– Надо сказать, ей это тоже стоило лютой борьбы с внутренними демонами. Уж я знаю…  
– Хотя звонками это я ее доводила, – прыснула Янка. – На мне и вина вся… Теперь-то все уже обсудили, проговорили, все в прошлом…  
– Кроме твоей привычки во всем винить себя. Ты слишком хороший человек, вот у меня были виноваты все, кроме меня!  
– Теперь твоя очередь изменить свои взгляды на жизнь, Хуанита. А привычка так и останется наверно, хотя сестренка с маман ворчат, – улыбнулась принцесса.  
– Про себя – согласна, про тебя – может, и исчезнет привычка…  
– А насчет избавления от негатива в спортзале все же подумай. Мне временами стольких хотелось убить своими руками, – добавила Янка.  
– Подумаю. Может, и еще способ найду, – усмехнулась Хуанита.  
– Могу тебе грушу боксерскую подарить, – прыснула принцесса.  
– Спасибо, не помешает.  
– Значит, пришло время для обеих начать жизнь заново и с позитивом! – Янка протянула руку двойнику.  
Та пожала, помолчали обе.  
Потом Хуанита вроде что-то вспомнила и тихонько попросила:  
– Уделите немного времени с Эльзой. Я хотела вам обеим что-то сказать.  
– Хорошо, – Янка кивнула сестренке и все три отошли подальше.  
– Я очень хотела бы извиниться. За то, Эльза, в чем обвиняла Яну. Это был только мой грех и мои помыслы, и я всячески пытаюсь стать другой.  
– Ты была моей частью, Хуанита, а значит, я тоже косвенно виновата, – поникла и сама Янка.  
– Не уверена. Ты чистая, и тебе в интимно-романтическом плане вообще никто на свете не нужен. А вот я не умею любить чисто. Хорошо хоть теперь знаю… простите, не для ваших ушей… что с парнем смогу и что мне понравится.  
Янка чуяла, что сестренке трудно решиться. Но та взяла себя в руки.  
– Клевету на Яночку я не прощаю никому, будь это другой кто – отморозила бы напрочь его поганый язык. Но у тебя идет очень сложная борьба с собой, так что я готова забыть об этом.  
– Я вполне понимаю твой гнев, я знаю, что виновата перед вами обеими, – вздохнула Тень. – Но спасибо.  
– Тебе спасибо, – с усилием выговорила Эльза, – твои поступки очень смелые.  
– Я сама хочу побороть своих демонов, – ответила Хуанита, покосившись на унылую Янку. – Для меня это более важно…  
– Тоже ведь не самая плохая мотивация. И результаты хорошие. И одно то, что ты пришла извиняться, дорогого стоит.  
– На хорошие отношения я не вправе уже надеяться. Так что просто пожелаю удачи вам всем! – улыбнулась Хуанита.  
– Хорошие будут, но на расстоянии, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Хоть на этом спасибо, ваши высочества, – Хуанита перешла на полуофициальный тон.  
«Я понимаю тебя. И никогда тебя не оставлю! Ну найдет парня, влюбится, перейдет в школу Плодородия».  
«Дай-то Бог».  
– Да все в порядке, – немного ожила Янка. – Если что, постараюсь даже помочь. Пойдемте к нам, а то там племяшка одна. Этого… мелкого диктатора куда отправим? – принцесса только сейчас заметила съежившегося Виктора.  
– В пип, – энергично высказалась Хуанита. – В мяк слишком жирно будет.  
– А давайте мы с сестренкой просто его заморозим? – Яна оглядела друзей. – А то тратить на него деньги еще…  
Все согласились. Даже пип таким кадром засорять не хотелось.  
– Эльза, солнышко, готова? – спросила Янка.  
– Конечно!  
– Поставьте его здесь, – кивнула Янка стражникам-магам. И долго смотрела на вампира. – Доигрался?  
Тот не ответил. И уже никогда никому ничего не скажет.  
Обе зимние принцессы проморозили парня напрочь. Вскоре вместо мерзавца стояла ледяная статуя, которую Янка разбила выстрелом из пистолета. Туда и дорога. А то еще реморализацию на него тратить.  
– Спасибо, Хуанита. И, да, поменяй имя уже, а то у меня какие-то нездоровые ассоциации, – и прыснула. – Прости.  
– Подумывала Ханой назваться, по-японски просто цветок. А это… так, на имидж работало, – Тень прыснула точно так же.  
– Тогда давай! И… удачи тебе!  
– И тебе.  
– Ну вот и все, дорогие! – вздохнула принцесса. И немного пошатнулась: рана еще не совсем зажила, да и Силой поделилась. Ничего, Сила восстановится.  
Эльза и Хана дружно поделились Силой.  
– Все отлично, спасибо. Не терпится начать реформы? – рядом с Янкой теперь стояли обе сестренки.  
– Всегда рада!  
– И я, родная.  
– Да, вроде того!  
– Я буду посматривать, если что помогу.  
– Спасибо!  
– Ну я могу просить остаться хотя бы на ужин?  
– Конечно, это будет просто отлично!

9.  
Компания после расправы над Виктором уже переместилась в Смолленд, в королевский дворец.  
– Пойдемте ужинать!  
Все с радостью пошли. Компания собралась огромная. В этой куче были две центральные фигуры, про которых говорили. Янка явно смущалась. Хана не особо. Но, возможно, только с виду. Хотя она-то, будучи в Янкином теле, не особо заморачивалась насчет этого и даже, может, наслаждалась королевским статусом и всеобщим поклонением. Но сейчас-то надо избавляться от недостатков. И Хана была готова к переменам.  
Им навстречу шла Ингрид, в полном параде.  
– А пока вот наша королева. Ее величество, королева Ингрид! – представила Янка своего двойника племяннице.  
– Здравствуйте! – юная королева пока еще не все понимала.  
– Это Хана. Если хочешь, воплощение моей темной стороны, – проговорила Янка. – Я расскажу, постараюсь рассказать все, что случилось. Прости, что сразу не сообщила. Но все случилось слишком быстро.  
– Понятно. Готова слушать хоть до рассвета!  
– Кое-что я тебе просто картинкой покажу. Так что, ваше величество, дорогая племянница, все будет отлично!  
– Спасибо! Я все-таки еще очень неопытная королева…  
– Опыт приходит с годами, мы поможем! Да и помогаем же! – улыбнулась племяннице Янка.  
– Что бы я без вас делала, родные!  
– Мы с сестренками побудем здесь, – заверила Янка.  
– Хорошо.

Соня перед прощанием позвала Янку на два слова:  
– Я знаешь о чем подумала? У каждого из нас есть своя темная сторона. На тебя, видать, взъярилась моя, которая хотела, чтобы ты меня возненавидела…  
– А… зачем ей такое?  
– Так чтоб ты больше не пыталась со мной общаться и она, то бишь моя эгоистичная темная сторона, продохнула бы наконец от принудительного общения. Это меня всегда совесть мучила, а ее нисколечко. В общем, мне, кажись, тоже предстоит изгнать свою…  
– Помочь?  
– Я позову, если что! Счастливо, удачи!  
– И тебе!

 

Эпилог

Она бледной тенью плутала по сумеречным улицам вечернего города, совершенно не понимая, как тут оказалась. Да кто-то злобный постоянно шипел в уши всякие гадости. И плюс ко всему запугивал, что расправится с сестренкой. Насчет себя принцесса не беспокоилась, а вот за Эльзу боялась пуще жизни. Хотя той ничего не сделается, кроме беспокойства и снова потрепанных нервов.

В этой новой, неведомой темной сущности проскальзывало что-то от подруги-соавтора. Янка постепенно приходила в себя и начинала осознавать. Но страхи не стыковались с реальностью. Пока не стыковались. А голос слышался в голове:  
– Что ж, теперь-то я оторвусь по полной! Мало я тебя блокировала, не надо было мне тебя прощать, дура нетраханная! Я жалею, что выпускала тебя из черного бана. Неет, надо было держать тебя там до конца!  
– И что бы ты этим доказала? – уже тоже зло возразила принцесса, – свое превосходство? Это же доблесть такая – троллить того, кто зависим от тебя, а? Комплексы свои лелеешь? Настоящая Соня постыдилась бы, а вот у тебя, вижу, с совестью явные проблемы…  
В ответ Янка ощутила сильный удар из ниоткуда.  
– Нет, только свободу! Свободу от тебя токсичной! Ты ж унизиться была готова, чтобы заполучить меня, ноги мне целовать готова была! – продолжала «Соня». – А теперь ты вообще меня на обочину отбросила, нашла себе родную душу! Я не нужна стала, запасной аэродром! – и еще раз ударила из воздуха.  
Янка опрокинулась и сильно ударилась спиной о фонарный столб.  
– А ты уверена, что тогда именно я была? – рявкнула принцесса в ответ, поднимаясь. – А не моя темная сторона?!  
– Да кто скажет, какая из сторон настоящая?!  
– Твоя хозяйка скажет! Настоящая Соня знает свою сторону лучше, чем я! Я настоящая не стала бы к тебе лезть!  
– Да, потому что лезть ко мне можно только на полном безрыбье! – вдруг сдулась тень Сони. – Хороший человек лучше один будет, чем со мной.  
– Попробуй ты со своей хозяйкой обсудить! – взывала Янка. – Вообще-то с тобой тоже интересно было!  
– Когда нет горничной, спят с дворником!  
– Ты чего упрямишься, как баран? Я ведь тоже пробовала порнушку писать… Хотя это были довольно слабые попытки. Да и потом, может, ты и права, никакого таланта у меня нет и не было, – Янка сидела на земле, опершись спиной о столб.  
– Есть… – тень больше ничего не сказала и растаяла.  
«Соня, у тебя все в порядке? От тебя ничего не убегало?» – передала Янка подруге. Потом с трудом поднялась на ноги и побрела к автобусной остановке, надеясь успеть на последний автобус.  
«Чувствую себя странно, а что?»  
А Эльза дома уже была сама не своя. Опять Яночка куда-то без нее…  
«Да от тебя что-то сбежало, Сонь. И я сильно подозреваю, что это твоя темная половина. Закинула меня в город, отпинала по первое число, разругалась и испарилась. Странная…».  
«Сучка она. Ты можешь оттуда выбраться? А ее я сама поищу и уничтожу».  
«Да я сейчас на автобусе доберусь. Она меня в Новый город выкинула. Потом скажи, чем помочь», – Янка тряслась в полупустом салоне. Давно забытое чувство, когда сидишь у окна, смотришь на проносящиеся за окном дачки и поля. И к тому же за окном уже давно стемнело…  
«Спасибо, я буду держать тебя в курсе!»  
А тем временем до сестренки докрикивалась Эльза:  
«Куда пропала моя Яночка?»  
«Спасибо, буду ждать, – это Соне, а сестренке передала: – Я скоро приеду и все расскажу, солнышко».  
«Ты не ранена, родная?»  
«Слава Богу, не ранена».  
«Жду мою родную!»

Вскоре Янка появилась во дворце и сразу оказалась в объятиях сестренки.  
– Помнишь недавние разборки с моей Тенью? – начала Янка, сидя в обнимку с Эльзой.  
– С ней же все вроде хорошо кончилось… – тихо проговорила Эльза, гладя сестренку по волосам.  
– Да, с ней-то все хорошо. Но у Сони тоже есть своя темная сторона. Она зачем-то переместила меня в Новый город, наорала на меня и наваляла мне по первое число, – хмыкнула Янка. – А потом свалила в туман. Я вот на последнем автобусе добралась, – Янка крепче приобняла сестренку.  
– Бедная моя… – Эльза прижала сестричку к сердцу. – Надо найти эту «сторону» и уничтожить, тогда всем будет лучше!  
– Я связалась с Соней, золотце. Соня заверила, что разберется со своей темной стороной, а меня будет держать в курсе, – и поцеловала сестренку.

Соня нашла свою темную половину и сразу же на нее наехала:  
– Ты чего себе позволяешь?  
– Я наконец-то отомстила за все этой светленькой дуре! – рявкнула Тень.  
– Ну и легче тебе от этого? И терминология у тебя интересная, неужто ты именно свету ее негасимому мстишь?  
– Я ведь о тебе все те годы заботилась, чтобы эта тварь тебя не дергала каждую секунду! – взвыла «Соня». – Чтобы ты спокойно работой и семьей занималась! А эта пиявка забирала у тебя все жизненные соки!  
– Не работой и не семьей, на них ты меня тоже призывала крыситься, а бесплодным и пошлым пущанием слюней на отношеньки козябриков! В жопу пошла быстро!  
– Что, не нравится? – ухмылялась темная сторона. – А может, договоримся, как та светленькая со своей Тенью? – «Соня» решила сменить тактику. – Мне твоя Янка поперек горла! Она вечно лезла и все внимание на себя тянула! Мне другого хотелось!  
– И чего же? Понятно, что ты любишь только себя и не докажешь, что старалась ради не то что семьи и работы, а даже ради других моих друзей. Тогда чего же ты добивалась?  
– А ты не догадываешься? Мне славы хотелось, признания, всеобщего поклонения! Чтобы только мной восхищались! А Янка вечно одеяло на себя тянула!  
– Куда ей было деваться, но тебе твоей мелкой душонкой этого не понять. Ты предпочитала заставлять меня бегать за теми, кому надоела уже я. Сидеть до четырех утра в ожидании, мало спать и прибить себе гемоглобин чуть не в ноль. Лучше бы идеи для нетленок подкидывала!  
– А что мне твои идеи, Соня? Я искала тех, кто бы помог мне подняться на вершину славы! И однажды, однажды мне это удалось! Мне удалось обмануть вас с Янкой, и та устроила все же конференцию, где все внимание было уделено мне!  
– Вообще-то мне и вопреки. Обсуждали-то мое творчество, где твой-то вклад?  
– Ну а как же? А лесть в адрес твоей подруги?  
– То есть ты же подлизываешься, ты же и плоды пожинаешь. Вот не ври, сама ты ничего не сделала, ты бесплодная пустышка!  
– Ну вы же обе забыли про себя ради достижения цели! Да и подруга твоя ничего из себя не представляет! – выпалила «Соня». – Я ненавидела ее…  
– Она чистая, а ты… никакая! Даже на порнуху и то фантазии не хватает!  
– Вы все мне ненавистны были! – «Соня» еле держалась, чтобы не наброситься на хозяйку.  
А та подняла палец, словно говоря: «Эврика!»:  
– Я, кажется, поняла! Ты хочешь, чтобы я полностью истощилась, изошла… а ты бы стала мной.  
– Ты права! – вот тут Тень ухмыльнулась.  
И попыталась напасть, но встретила неожиданный отпор.  
– Не трогай ее! – послышался властный голос, привыкший повелевать. И тяжелый взгляд.  
А вот и друзья пришли защищать.  
– Что, мало получила? Еще хочешь? – злобно рассмеялась Тень.  
– У тебя же имени даже нет, – заявила Сонина подруга, сверля взглядом материализовавшуюся девицу, как две капли воды похожую на Соню.  
– А я и так крута… – хотя было видно, что это тупая бравада. Вся она – воплощенная неуверенность в себе.  
– Знаешь, – Янка крутила на пальце цепочку, – моя вторая часть хоть исправиться стремилась, даже спасла целый мир. А вот ты что сделала в своей жизни?  
Безымянная тень зависла.  
– Что молчишь? – вступила Соня. – И сказать нечего? Мне жаль тебя! И я, может, удивлю тебя, но Янкина Тень мечтала о семье и детях!  
– А вот я – о славе! Любой ценой, пусть даже скандальной! Чтоб море поклонников, мильоны подписчиков, тонны лайков!  
«Что с ней делать, девчонки?» – Янка мысленно обратилась сразу и к сестре, и к подруге.  
«Распылить!» – выдохнула Эльза.  
«Что, даже опровергать ее никто не будет? – слегка удивилась Соня. – Сразу в распыл?»  
«Я попробую почистить ее. И, может, дадим второй шанс?» – высказалась Янка со своим миролюбием.  
Неожиданно для двойника Сони, Янка метнула в нее энергетический шар, очищающий огонь.  
«Ну, посмотрим, что выйдет…»  
Все три видели, что очищение идет. Потихоньку, но идет. Хотя, конечно, мало нравится сущности, которая извивалась, как грешник на сковородке. Ну да пусть терпит. А вот Янка почему-то верила, что даже Тень может прятать хоть крупицу света. И важно зажечь этот внутренний свет и исправить Личность. Многие, даже мама, не очень понимали эту черту характера принцессы. И вот теперь надеялась на благополучный исход «операции».  
Которая растянулась на несколько часов.  
– Ты, наверно, ругать меня станешь, Сонь, – тихо проговорила соавтор.  
– Нет, ты, наверно, заглянула глубже, чем я… Спасибо.  
– Пока рано спасибо, – скромно улыбнулась Янка. – Я просто надеялась на лучшее. Люди рождаются хорошими, все остальное зависит от воспитания и внешнего воздействия.  
– И даже если в ком-то воплощается все только плохое?  
– Все плохое воплощается со временем. Я у Анны научилась видеть в людях хорошее…  
– Это великолепная черта! Я тоже всегда старалась так… Но в этом случае у меня восприятие искажено.  
– Ну так это можно исправить. Из любой ситуации, как говорит Рина, всегда есть выход! Пусть даже если это выход из… – Янка получила втык от Сони и немного удивленный от сестренки.  
– Я, конечно, сама ее туда и послала, но это было вдали от приличных ушей, – начала угорать Соня.  
А Янка стояла красная как перезрелый помидор. Сонин же двойник, уже чистый, только хлопал глазками.  
– У нее что, память стерлась?  
– К сожалению, – вздохнула Янка. – Думаю, это даже лучше. Она начнет жизнь с чистого листа… прости, Сонь… – Янка почувствовала на себе сестренкину руку.  
– Ага, пусть начинает, интересно, как моя жизнь изменится…  
Эльза обнимала сестричку за талию и вглядывалась в Соню, ища изменения.  
– Амбиций у нее поубавилось, Сонь, и пафосу меньше стало. А знания никуда не делись, и память от тьмы очистилась.  
– Хорошо. Интересно, как теперь у меня все пойдет…  
– Нормально у тебя все пойдет, – улыбнулась Янка. – Просто жизнь заиграет новыми красками и жизненных сил прибавится. А вот твоему двойнику имя бы придумать…  
– Саломея?  
– Отличное имя! И я даже знаю, кому бы ты могла бы помочь, – проговорила Янка, приобняв Эльзу. – Если Хана согласится…  
– Думаю, Хана не откажется от компании.  
– Уверена, им есть, что обсудить, – компания весело рассмеялась.  
– Я бы на это посмотрела… Ладно, дорогие принцессы, на чай останетесь?  
Сестренки переглянулись:  
– Не откажемся! – и от себя намагичили шоколаду.  
Получились милые импровизированные посиделки. В конце посиделок заявилась уже важная особа, удивительно смахивающая на Янку. Саломея, как она теперь и сама себя называла, переводила взгляд с оригинала на копию.  
– А ты что-то имеешь против, девочка? – величественно протянула Хана в адрес Саломеи. – Не беспокойтесь, я перевоспитаю сию барышню, – и подмигнула Янке.  
– Мы в тебя верим, – серьезно кивнула Хане Эльза.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулась в ответ та. – Пошли, деточка, я преподам тебе урок жизни! – и, схватив, Саломею за руку, тянула с собой.  
Сестренки и Соня еле успели попрощаться.  
– Ну вот и разобрались со своими темными половинами, – молвила Янка.  
«А у тебя, я чувствую, темноты просто нет, родная», – вместе с нежностью передала сестренке принцесса.  
«И это очень повезло миру, и это, наверно, заслуга моих сестренок!»  
«Мы с Анной очень любим тебя, родная! Откуда у тебя появиться темной стороне, солнышко?»  
– А нам пора возвращаться, Сонь.  
«У меня только холод был, и то от одиночества… А потом я научилась любить людей и мир, и ты мне, родная, очень в этом помогла!»  
– Да, я понимаю, конечно… Спасибо еще раз!  
– Пусть у тебя все будет отлично! – сестры попрощались с Соней как могли тепло.  
«Вот, золотко, мы никогда тебя не покинем! А я особенно буду рядом, если еще кому-то не захочется меня похитить. Но, думаю, этого больше не случится и я буду рядом с любимой сестренкой!».


End file.
